


Sometimes Life breaks in mysterious ways...

by Sanshal



Series: Omega 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanshal/pseuds/Sanshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared suffered from a severe medical condition as a pre-teen and was forced to take a certain medication well into his teens for the treatment. Now he is healthy... but the fact that the medication had a little known after-effect of turning alphas into omegas goes undetected in Jared's case till he applies for and gets selected for a highly competitive student-exchange programme.</p><p>Now he is forced to give up his family and move in with 'his' alpha- a stranger chosen by the government whom he has never met before; but is expected to bear offspring for by the end of the year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Life breaks in mysterious ways...

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing:J2
> 
> Rating: NC-17
> 
> Warning: Dub-con, Mentions of mpreg, A/B/O society (should I even warn for that?), Under-age (Jared is 17), Alpha!Jensen, Omega!Jared, Language.
> 
> Disclaimer: Never met them; don’t know them... Just playing around- no profit.
> 
> A/N- Title from a song by Bryan McFadden.
> 
>  ****This part- How it all begins

  
Title : ** _Sometimes Life breaks in mysterious ways..._**

_ _

  
∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

  
  
Jared stared at the red-bricked building with something more than plain apprehension. This was it. 

_This was his home now._

He shivered at the lecherous smile the ‘Keeper’ sent his way as they made their way to the door. For a brief moment, he wondered if he could make an escape; but the hope vanished when the keeper’s hand clamped with bruising force on his biceps- apparently the beta was not as dumb as he looked.  
H e was careful to keep his head bowed and his eyes on the floor as the door opened. The rich baritone of the house’s owner enticed him to look up and at least  _see_  his alpha; but memory of prior punishments were more than enough to suppress the temptation. From his angle he could see slightly bowed legs that went up as far as he dared to look, confirming that the alpha was tall- not that it was a surprise, given his own unusual height; in fact, he would have been more surprised if the alpha had been short. After all, no alpha worth his salt would accept an omega that towered over them.

He jerked when the hand on his arm tightened to the point of pain.

“Aren’t you going to greet your alpha, Omega?”

He tried to hide his wince as he gave a slow nod- this was the part that frightened him the most. How was he supposed to simply kneel at this stranger’s feet and offer himself up?

Still caught in his musings, he stumbled when the Keeper gave him a firm shove towards the tall alpha. He failed to suppress his gasp of surprise when a sturdy hand stopped his fall and pulled him close. Knowing that there was no point in procrastination -apart from irritating both his Alpha and the Keeper- he tried to lower himself to his knees as gracefully as his gangly limbs would allow. Jared was surprised however, when the hand around his waist tightened, preventing the movement; before pulling him closer to the alpha’s body. A startled glance showed warm green eyes framed by long lashes; he hurriedly lowered his gaze to show his submissiveness.

H e jumped again as he heard the low rumble of the alpha’s voice as he accepted Jared as his omega and swore to ‘cherish and protect’ him for as long as he lived. An unexpected shiver went through him at the alpha’s whispered ‘Mine’ when the vows were completed. Bracing himself to accept his fate, Jared returned the pledge with a simple ‘Yours’; feeling inordinately grateful that for whatever reason, the man had not forced him to speak aloud the vows expected of every omega.

H e felt the alpha move and docilely followed the man to the door, watching silently as the Keeper congratulated them again before leaving.

A part of him wanted to cry, to beg the Keeper to stay; he didn’t want to go through with whatever the man-his alpha- had planned for when they were alone. H e remembered the Keeper’s leering look and the stream of innuendos the beta had kept up for the entire drive, but still, it was something that he  _knew_ \- the thought of the unknown, with the stranger-who was now ‘ _his’_  alpha terrified him more than he was willing to admit.

“Kid?”

“...”

“Jared?”

H e glanced up to acknowledge the call but was quick to lower his head again.

“ H ey, shh... I’m not going to hurt you, kid.” The alpha whispered, gently lifting his chin so that he could look into the man’s face.

Jared snorted at the absurdity of the statement, seeking refuge in humour- morbid as it was.

The alpha smiled, “Yeah, I guess that was a stupid thing to say... but honestly, kid. I  _really_  don’t want you hurt... and I get that it’s inevitable; but I’ll be as careful as I can, okay?”

Jared nodded- what else could he say?

“So, I’m Jensen, by the way. Thought you may appreciate knowing-”

“Knowing who my abuser is going to be?” H e snapped, unable to keep the charade of being the submissive, docile omega everyone expected him to be any longer-  _he was an alpha, dammit_  !

The alpha’s grin was unexpected, “Well, that’s one way to put it; I guess.”

Jared narrowed his eyes, so far the alpha-  _Jensen_ , he reminded himself- was nothing like he imagined.

“Let me show you around, yeah?”

H e followed obediently- after all, there was no point in angering the man without reason. H e mechanically took in the living room, the kitchen-cum-dining room, the guest room and the master bedroom. It was only at the last that he froze, slowly backing away from the giant bed that dominated the room- forgetting that the alpha- _Jensen_ \- was behind him.

H e felt the breath leave his lungs in a startled gasp as strong hands closed around his wrists like manacles-holding him immobile.

“Jared?” The alpha nuzzled the space behind his ears, sending warm puffs of air that tickled the sensitive skin.

“ H mmm?”

“Are you hungry?”

“No.” H is voice was barely more than a whisper, raspy with barely hidden terror.

“Good...then we can get on with the... _the festivities_ , right?” Jensen’s voice twisted on the word till it was obvious that the alpha thought the impending events to be anything but.

H e nodded his head mutely.

“Strip”

With that, the alpha released him; walking into the room- confident that he would be obeyed.

And it was then that Jared realised what the difference was between knowing something objectively and actually experiencing it. With trembling fingers he undid the catch on his tunic, allowing it fall on the ground with a whisper of rustling fabric. Suddenly glad that he was not clad in his own normal layers, his fingers fumbled with the drawstring of the soft cotton pants the Centre had attired him in. H e suppressed a shiver as the materiel pooled around his feet; forcing himself to look at his...his  _abuser_  in the eye.

“ H ow do you want me ? ” H e asked boldly, refusing to be cowed (even though he was sure that the tremor in his voice gave away the truth about his feelings).

“ H appy. I want you to be happy, Jared.”

“Then you’re in the wrong  _job_.” Jared retorted, refusing to acknowledge that he had been taken by surprise by the alpha’s response.

“You think I don’t know that?”Jensen challenged before sighing, “Come here; Kid.”

Jared blushed, but obeyed; holding the alpha’s eye defiantly as he allowed the man to position him on the bed next to him.

“Look, I know that this is hard for you, alright? I realize that you grew up believing yourself to be an alpha-”

“I AM an Alpha.” Jared growled; denial making him restless as he fought the restrictive hold Jensen had on his shoulder.

“Not anymore.” The man’s voice was quiet, not giving any quarter; forcibly driving home the point as he stared him down with those piercing green eyes.

Jared gulped, and something in the alpha’s face softened.

“Believe me, Jared; I’m so sorry that this happened to you.”

This time, Jared could not keep his tears from flowing, “It was that st-stupid medicine.”

The alpha gathered him up in his arms, “I know, Kid. I know.”

" H - H ow?"

"They gave me your file"The alpha admitted.

 

H e nodded, suddenly weary,“It-it’s been four years, Jensen; how come no one ever told me? Why did no one ever tell me that if I took that damned medicine, I’d have to give up my life? That I wouldn’t be ‘ _me’_  anymore? H ow is it that no one  _knew_?” H is voice broke on the last question as he remembered the devastated looks on his parents’ faces at the news.

“Your change in status was only discovered by accident, Jared; they may have never known; had it not been for the student-exchange programme you enrolled in.”

“I wish I hadn’t.” H e mumbled.

“That would have just postponed things, Kid. The moment you got a job and went for your medicals, the change would have been catalogued and what then, Jared? The Centre would have claimed you, irrespective of whether you are seventeen or twenty-seven.”

“I still wish I hadn’t signed up for that damned exchange programme.” H e muttered stubbornly.

“Jared... you were just ambitious. It’s not your fault... You were trying to follow your dreams.”

“So, I don’t have the right to dream anymore?” H e asked belligerently.

“Oh kiddo; of course you can dream.”

“Yeah right; I can dream about getting knocked up and changing diapers for the rest of my life!” H e growled, hating that the man was still so infuriatingly calm... that the alpha was so... _in-control._

“Shhh... that’s not true. You don’t really believe that, do you? That’s just your anger speaking, Jared...Yes, you will be expected to bear children; but that’s not going to be the sole focus of your life, kid. You don’t have to give up on your dreams, okay? I won’t let you.”

They sat silently for a while before Jensen drew away; “Okay, listen; here’s the thing, Jared... I don’t know how much they have told you; but I’m hoping that you are aware that you have a physical scheduled for tomorrow?”

H e gave a miserable nod.

“Okay, good. Now; we need to show that I’m capable of... well, of  _claiming_  you... When the doctor sees you tomorrow, there should be no doubt about... about my competence, okay? So, I was thinking that maybe we should do this twice, you know. Just...just so that there are no questions.”

Jared grimaced, “Whatever...You can do whatever you want... No one’s going to question you, you know?...Cl-claim me however many times you think I need to be.”

“Jared, it’s not about what I ‘ _think’_ , alright? I am perfectly aware that this is going to be non-consensual... and if you really don’t want this, I’ll not touch you-”

H e couldn’t help turning hopeful eyes towards the alpha then.

“It’s just- I suppose you should be aware of what your choice would mean- 'cause this is not the end Jared, you can refuse me; and I’ll honour your word...you could get dressed right this instant and we can spend the evening watching tv or-” he shrugged, “or simply hanging out... but kid, that would just be postponing this, you know? They’ll find you some other alpha... So I guess it boils down to whether it’s going to be me or someone else... And yes, I  _am_  giving you that choice.”

Jared failed to hide the tears brimming in his eyes from overflowing; because  _that_ choice? Was no choice at all.   
“You” H e whispered.  _A known devil was preferable to an unknown one._

“Thank you.” The alpha breathed, pulling him close again.

H e laid his head against the man’s shoulder, letting himself soak up as much affection as he could before things took a turn for the worse like they inevitably did.

“I have another choice for you.”

Jared snuffled, refusing a verbal answer.

“We can get you opened up and place something to hold you that way-loosen the muscles and do  _it twice_ in the morning in quick succession; or do  _it_  once now and once in the morning again. Which would you prefer?”

Jared blinked, was the man serious?

But one look at Jensen’s earnest expression told him that the alpha genuinely wanted to know.  
“I-I’m ready now... but-but can’t we do it twice now? Get it over with?”

Jensen shook his head, “This is your first time, you will be too sore for a repeat performance so soon.”

“You- do you do this often?”

Jensen shook his head, “You’re my first omega. And hopefully, my last”

Jared shook his head, almost laughing at the alpha’s sentimentality- it was corny, but it soothed something inside him.H e abruptly realised that as they talked, the man was gently manoeuvring him into position. H e raised huge, terrified eyes towards Jensen, hoping the man would pick up on his unspoken need for some reassurance.

He did.

“Shh... I’ve got you, kid. It’s going to be okay... just-just let’s get through this, alright; and I swear I won’t touch you again without your explicit permission.”

Jared snorted, finding an odd sort of comfort in the open dialogue, “You know that you are lying, don’t you? I mean, I’ve got to be expecting by the end of the year... so like it or not, this is going to happen again.”

“No. It’s not.” Jensen’s voice was firm. “Next time-” he gave him a significant look, “If we need a next time- and let us hope you won’t; you’ll choose the time. And yes, we need you gravid before the twelve month probation ends, but you can choose, Jay. You can pick a time that you’re most fertile to ensure we don’t do this more than you want... or hopefully, by then I’ll be able to change your mind about accepting me as your alpha.”

Jared blinked. It was obvious that Jensen meant what he said, and in a way it was more than he had imagined- the alpha didn’t need to give him any choice; as omega, he was expected to go along with whatever his alpha chose; but Jensen was giving him choices- albeit they were about little things; but they were choices nevertheless.

“Ready?”

H e nodded, bracing himself for a brutal invasion and was pleasantly surprised when the alpha claimed his lips in a gentle kiss instead, “ F orgive me.”

 

  
∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞


End file.
